Live and on-demand media content is widely available for streaming or downloading over the Internet. The media content can be played on a user's computing device using a media player, such as Windows Media Player™, QuickTime™, RealPlayer™, and Adobe Flash Player™, which decompresses, decodes, and presents the media content to the user. However, the media players currently available are configured to play only one media stream at a time.
In addition, websites accessible over the Internet provide the user with the option to view live videos and pre-recorded, on-demand videos, but currently available websites do not provide the user with the ability to preview a video before selecting it for viewing or to view more than one live video at a time.
Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved content delivery system that allows the user to receive live media content and view two or more videos substantially concurrently and that provides an enhanced entertainment experience for the user.